


When You Are Surrounded

by Farasha



Series: Victuuri Kink Discovery Verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Lack of Communication, Makeup, Marking, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Service Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: As Victor and Yuuri slowly discover how their desires fit together, they hit a brick wall as Victor struggles to express what he wants. Yuuri calls in an old friend to help.





	When You Are Surrounded

Since the night Yuuri had come home from Russia and Victor had gone down on his knees for him, something shifted. Victor had always been attentive to his needs, but now Yuuri barely had to mention wanting something before Victor sprang to answer, fetching snacks and water while they trained at the rink, or Yuuri's skates (which Victor laced himself), or Yuuri's sweater when he was cold. Yuuri would have found it baffling if he hadn't remembered the desire to serve that had come over Victor in the onsen.

It was still confusing. Yuuri wasn't the kind of innocent that had never heard of kink before, but he'd assumed things about himself that, obviously, weren't true. It did things for him to see Victor on his knees, to make an idle suggestion and have it taken as an order. He wondered if some of it wasn't that it was Victor Nikiforov, and he so clearly wanted to belong with - and to - Yuuri. Part of him suspected this was something else about himself, like Eros, that he hadn't realized was there until Victor teased the thread out into the open.

Yuuri didn't want it all to be about him, although he knew Victor well enough by now to know he would be eager no matter what Yuuri suggested. He only didn't know where to start. They repeated what had happened in the onsen again with other things, like Victor undressing him slowly after practice, tending to his feet with ointments and bandages and placing kisses on the tips of his toes. Yuuri knew Victor loved it, but it couldn't be all Victor wanted.

Asking him about it, though, proved pretty useless.

"Whatever you want, my Yuuri," he chirped when Yuuri asked, with that silly, besotted grin on his face.

"That's not what I meant," Yuuri said, lifting the foot Victor wasn't massaging and nudging him in the collarbone with his toes. "What do _you_ want when we do this?"

Victor's eyes had never held that slightly lost expression in any of Yuuri's posters.

"I want to serve you," he said, and kissed the top of Yuuri's foot. It was like a jolt of electricity straight to Yuuri's cock.

"Yes, I've figured that part out," he said dryly.

Victor lifted his head back up, peering at Yuuri through his hair. "You don't like it?"

"I do!" Yuuri hastened to assure him, because he looked downtrodden at the suggestion Yuuri might not like what they were doing. "It's only that I've never done anything like this before, and I want to make sure you like it, too-"

"Yuuri, of course I do-"

"-and I'd like to know what else you like, so we can do that too," Yuuri finished, barreling right over Victor's interruption.

"I- I like it best when it's about you, not me. I don't need to do anything else but what you want." Victor's hands had gone still on Yuuri's foot, and from the state of Yuuri's wilting erection, it seemed like both of them had realized this was a time for conversation, not sex.

"You've done this before, haven't you? This..." Yuuri waved his hand at Victor on his knees, unsure of how to put it.

"Submission? Yes, but-"

"So, was it the same with them? Did you do the same things?" Yuuri didn't usually ask about Victor's sex life before they met, but this was important. Victor seemed to enjoy it so much.

"Chris never asked, he just did things, and if I didn't like it, I said so." Victor lowered Yuuri's foot to the floor. "I never trusted anyone else enough."

Yuuri's heart thudded against the inside of his ribs. Victor said things like that so casually, and seemed to have no notion of how it turned Yuuri's world on its head every time.

"So, Chris did this for you?" Yuuri leaned forward to push his fingers through Victor's hair. Victor shivered.

"Chris did a lot of things to me," Victor said, and Yuuri didn't miss the distinction of _for_ and _to_. "We experimented. We were young, we wanted to try everything once."

"So you should have some idea of what you like."

Victor still hesitated, his eyes flicking toward the floor. "It's not _about_ what I like, Yuuri." He sounded like he was getting a little frustrated that Yuuri wasn't getting the point.

Yuuri took a breath, trying to contain his own frustration. He knew he had his own moments of being terrible at it, but really, communication shouldn't be this hard.

"Maybe I'll just ask Chris, then." It was still a little petty when it came out of his mouth, but probably would have been harsher if he hadn't made an effort first.

Victor turned a delicate shade of rose red across his cheekbones. "If you want," he said, which to Yuuri meant _please_.

Fine. That was fine. Yuuri would spend a while hyping himself up to even broaching the subject, because he and Chris were friends but they weren't that close of friends. Then maybe he would get some real answers. He didn't know why Victor was so embarrassed to talk about this kind of thing. Yuuri had been far more mortified when he realized just how much having Victor on his knees did it for him.

He didn't get an opportunity until a couple weeks later, when Chris called on Skype while Victor was at a late practice. Yuuri hesitated before answering, already feeling his face get warm just at the thought of bringing up the subject, but he did anyway.

"Yuuri!" Chris said, sounding pleasantly surprised. His hair was wet and he had his glasses on, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He must have just gotten home from practice.

"Victor isn't back yet," Yuuri said, settling down on the couch and pulling the laptop a little closer. "Yakov wants to work through his free skate again."

"The taskmaster," Chris said, and chuckled like it was an old joke. "And you? Is St. Petersburg treating you well?"

Yuuri gladly gave the conversation over to small talk. He needed to work up the nerve, and he didn't even know how one was supposed to broach the subject of one's sex life with a friend. He talked about working with the Russian team, having so many rinkmates again after half a season in Hasetsu. He talked about having to get used to the food, the difficulty finding nori or miso so far from Japan. Chris got him laughing out loud with a story about his cat pulling a bag of flour off his counter.

"I had little white paw prints on all my furniture," he said mournfully. "Every time I tried to catch her to dust her off, she jumped on something else."

Yuuri held his sides, barely able to breathe between fits of giggles, imagining Chris running around his apartment after a little white dust ball of a cat.

"Ahh, look there. Victor is a lucky man. You're gorgeous when you laugh."

Yuuri flushed. He was mostly used to Chris's flirting by now, but it still made him feel a little thrill in his stomach.

"Chris," he said, a protest between giggles, and took a couple deep breaths to get himself under control.

"Don't deny," Chris said, propping his chin on his hand. "I have to listen to Victor gush about you all the time. You should hear it from other sources."

"You're a flirt," Yuuri accused, feeling a little strange about it with Victor out of the apartment.

"Just some fun between friends, right?"

Yuuri knew that. Chris came on strong, but he had a good heart. "Does Victor really talk about me that much?"

"Oh, I imagine most other people don't get quite as much detail. When you've been friends with someone for nearly a decade, it shows." Chris smiled, a slow curve of the lips. 

Yuuri had always noticed how attractive he was in an abstract sort of way. It was the eyes, he thought - that beautiful green surrounded by those thick lashes, and the way he could look at you like he was undressing you with them.

His face was considerably pinker now. "What kind of details?"

"Mm, friendship confidentiality. Sorry, Yuuri. Now, if you wanted to give me details of your own..." Chris arched an eyebrow, expectant.

If that wasn't an opening, Yuuri didn't know what was. "Actually, I um. I was hoping I could ask you some things. About Victor."

Despite himself, Chris looked surprised. He sat back up, his flirtatious posture falling away. "Go on, I'll die of curiosity if you don't, now."

Yuuri twisted his fingers together in his lap, out of sight of the camera. He was most definitely red, now, all across his cheekbones and forehead.

"Victor said that you and he used to be involved." Yuuri felt silly as soon as he said it - involved, like some kind of lawyer talking about a sordid affair.

"Off and on," Chris said. "Never anything terribly serious. Victor is a deeply romantic person, and I'm not the type to settle down. Fundamental incompatibility. It's a shame, since we were so compatible in other areas." He gave the camera a sultry wink that left no doubt what those other areas were.

"That's what I wanted to ask about, if it isn't too weird. If it is then of course you don't have to answer! I wouldn't pry if you're not comfortable-"

"Yuuri," Chris said, interrupting his nervous babble. There was interest and amusement both on his face. "Why ask me and not Victor?"

Yuuri couldn't help himself. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh.

"I tried." Yuuri's frustration with Victor's reticence bled into his voice. "He only says 'Whatever you want, Yuuri' like it's only about me. I want to give him what he wants, too."

"Ah. You have him subbing for you." 

Chris said it so knowingly that Yuuri looked up from his lap, startled out of embarrassment. "He said you'd done that together. That he didn't ask for anything, you just knew."

Chris snorted. "That's a kind exaggeration. It's more that I did what I wanted and Victor usually didn't stop me. We were a lot younger then, and I wasn't as practiced. I don't think Victor ever has with anyone else."

"No, he told me he never trusted anyone else as much." Yuuri was willing to bet the pleased look on Chris's face was a lot like his own had been when Victor said that.

"Most people would be surprised, I imagine. Not me. I knew when I saw the two of you at Rostelecom."

Yuuri blushed. The skate kissing. "It started after that. Victor says he likes taking care of me. And I like- I like that. Him doing things for me."

"I can understand why." Chris was still smirking, but his eyes took on a dreamy cast, like he was reminiscing. "But he still has that habit of refusing to speak up for himself?"

Yuuri let out another explosive sigh. "I've never done anything like this before. Victor is my first serious relationship, much less the kind of power play it seems like he likes. I don't know what he likes, or even what to do. He won't tell me."

"Victor's biggest kink was always service," Chris said. Some of the amusement had softened out of his face. "He wants to serve, and he wants a dom that makes all the decisions and uses him for whatever they want."

Yuuri blushed redder, Chris's words conjuring up memories of Victor on his knees, his head bent and his lips pressed to the skin of Yuuri's foot.

"That sounds so... one-sided."

Chris shrugged. "He gets off on it. You said you like it. Where's the problem?"

Sometimes it still surprised Yuuri, that everyone couldn't just see what was wrong with him. The second-guessing, the paralyzing fear of making the wrong decision, how it felt to be certain he was going to fail. Chris didn't see any of that. He only saw a Yuuri who Victor wanted to submit to.

"What if I get it wrong?" Yuuri asked, trying to firm his voice so it didn't sound so small and vulnerable. "What if I ruin it because I'm too unsure? What if I don't have- _ugh_ I know this word, _English_." Yuuri made a noise of frustration.

Chris laughed and said something in French that Yuuri didn't catch, shaking his head. "Yuuri. I'm sure the two of you are fine."

"I want to be better than fine," Yuuri said, and snapped his fingers. "Presence. That's the word I'm looking for."

"You're worried you don't have the right presence? After your short program?"

"That was just playing a role," Yuuri protested.

"What do you think this is?" Chris tilted his head. "I'll bet, if you put on the same role as you did when you skated Eros, you would blow Victor's mind."

Yuuri fidgeted his hands in his lap, glancing down at his thumbnail, picked short like the rest of his nails out of habit.

"You must be able to tell me some of what he might like."

"It's not so simple. What Victor wanted with me and what he wants with you is different, and it's hard to explain." Now it was Chris's turn to sigh and drag his fingers through his hair. "I've always been more of a visual teacher. It's a shame I can't just show you how he likes it."

From the pensive look on Chris's face, for once he didn't mean it flirtatiously. It would figure, then, that it was this time his words made an image bloom in Yuuri's mind, of Victor on his knees in front of both of them, his head bowed, waiting for them to do what they wanted with him.

It also figured that this was the moment the front door rattled and Victor came in, his hair wet from the showers at the rink, looking tired but pleased with himself. Yuuri jumped off the couch and hovered awkwardly while Chris laughed.

"Is that Chris?" Victor asked. He dropped his bag by the door and tugged Yuuri back down onto the couch, stretching out across it to lay his head in Yuuri's lap. "Salut, Chris. What are you talking about that has Yuuri blushing so red?"

Yuuri hid his face in his hands and groaned, just as Chris managed to stop laughing and gave Victor a little wave.

"I was just saying it's a shame I can't show Yuuri in person exactly how you like to be dommed."

"Chris!" Yuuri squawked, pressing his hands tighter over his face. He peeked out from between his fingers, hoping Victor didn't look angry for talking about him behind his back.

Victor didn't look angry. In fact, Victor's cheeks were flushed pink in a way that had nothing to do with the exertion of practice, and his eyes flicked from Chris's teasing expression on the screen to Yuuri, practically holding his breath behind his hands.

"Why can't you?" Victor asked. He didn't sound as bold as he usually might, like when they had regular sex and Victor wanted something.

"Well, that would depend on Yuuri," Chris said, sounding startled. "He may not want to share you."

Victor shivered, just enough for it to be felt under Yuuri's hands. In seconds, the air between them took on a charge, heavy with anticipation. Yuuri thought to the mental image from a few moments ago. He wondered if Victor's shudder was from the idea itself, or from Chris voicing it like Victor belonged to Yuuri, and Yuuri got to decide who to give him to.

It made Yuuri shiver, too.

"I think with anyone else, I wouldn't like it," Yuuri said slowly, watching Chris's expression grow surprised. There was some gratification to be found in that. "With you, though, it's okay. We're all friends. Unless you were just teasing?"

Chris's tongue swiped out over his lip. "I was," he said, just as slowly, "but I can see you're serious. I never would have thought, Yuuri. I'm flattered."

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up again. "I don't think anyone would be able to miss how good you look. And I think-" he glanced down at Victor- "I think I'm curious to see. What he's like with someone who really knows how to take him apart."

"Yuuri," Victor said, breathless.

"So, why not? If we all want to, then why not?" Yuuri's fingers gripped his knees to keep them from fidgeting, and he squared his shoulders.

"I won't be offended if you change your mind," Chris said, "but I'm in. Should I take some time to come to St. Petersburg? I could make a trip of it."

"A long way to go for a booty call," Victor joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Chris laughed. "I won't lie, mon lapin. This is partially because I'd love a chance to put you on your knees now that it's been a few years. I was telling Yuuri I've gotten better."

"Oh," Victor said, in that same quiet, breathless tone.

"Just let us know when to expect you, then," Yuuri said. "We'll have the spare bedroom ready."

"I will," Chris said. "And I'll say again, Victor is a lucky man."

"I am," Victor said, neatly overriding Yuuri's protest that he was the lucky one. "À bientôt! I need my clever Yuuri to fuck me senseless now."

"Victor!" Yuuri protested, over Chris's laughter, but Victor only waved goodbye to Chris, disconnected the call, and climbed into Yuuri's lap.

"The way you both talk about me," Victor murmured, nuzzling at Yuuri's neck.

"You like it?" Yuuri asked, remembering that they'd spoken about Victor submitting like it was a given, like his input wasn't required.

"I love it," Victor said. "I can't wait. The two of you together are going to be something else."

Victor did end up having to wait. Chris couldn't just drop everything and fly to Russia in the middle of training for Worlds, despite how much it seemed like Victor would crawl out of his skin. Yuuri tried to shove his nerves aside, focusing on practice, but Victor was like a live wire. He threw himself into his routines, injecting them with a new energy. Yuuri was starting to get worried. If it was the anticipation making Victor so passionate when he skated, he wasn't sure whether he wanted Chris to come early or wanted to postpone until after Worlds. It would be a treat to compete against Victor when he was putting so much into his skating.

Both of his programs were repurposed from old exhibition routines; the short program was from when Victor still had his long hair, a lively, energetic skate set to Mendelssohn's _Overture for A Midsummer Night's Dream_. As a teenager with long silver hair, Victor had skated as Puck, charming his audience with audacious winks and flirty movements of the hips. Now, he skated as Oberon, commanding the ice under his feet with bold, sweeping choreography. The costume he'd worn at Nationals was earthy and fae at the same time, with a gauzy half-cape that fluttered around his arms when he moved.

The first time Victor told Yakov what his free skate was going to be, Yuuri thought he'd pop a blood vessel turning red. The music was Gustav Holst's _Neptune_. The languid pace of the music made it an odd choice for a competition piece, which Yuuri supposed was what had Yakov so frustrated. Later, Victor admitted to him that he'd always wanted to use the piece in competition, but Yakov had been so adamantly against it that he'd made it into an exhibition instead. Now Victor really was going to skate it in competition, and Yakov didn't seem very happy about it.

Yuuri wasn't sure why he was worried. Victor always made everything he skated powerful, and _Neptune_ was no exception. The way he moved was like water flowing over the ice, unhurried and assured in his own power. Every time he flowed into another jump, it took Yuuri's breath away.

"You're lagging on your takeoff!" Yakov shouted from the side of the rink, though Yuuri hadn't seen anything wrong with it at all. "And you, Katsuki! You should be worrying about Eros, not Vitya!"

Yakov wasn't technically his coach, but that didn't mean Yuuri didn't jump when Yakov shouted at him, just like any of the Russian skaters (except Yuri, but Yuuri was sure he had schooled the reaction out of himself for effect).

Yuuri threw himself into the step sequence, thinking for once about training and Worlds, not Chris's impending visit.

It turned out Yuuri didn't have to worry about Victor's anticipation being met before Worlds; Chris simply couldn't get away, which was what Yuuri had expected. Knowing they wouldn't see him again until the competition made it easier to concentrate on his programs. Yuuri noticed a change in Victor, too. He was putting more of himself in his skating than Yuuri had seen at Nationals or Europeans, throwing himself into the choreography even when his enthusiasm made him less than technically perfect.

"I'm having fun," he said one night, when Yuuri asked him about it. He'd been off his edges all day in practice, but he'd been beaming all the way home. "At some point, competition became a little rote. Go, win a gold medal, go home, practice to win another. Nothing new. Nothing exciting. This, though! Nobody expected me to come back with Midsummer and Neptune. And winning isn't a given anymore - not with you and Yuri competing against me. It's exciting!"

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying the first thing on his mind - that he wasn't really competition for Victor, anyway. Victor would only remind him again that Yuuri had broken his record, that Yuuri had set another personal best overall at Japanese Nationals, that Yuuri was the one who'd edged JJ off the podium, taking silver at Four Continents just below Otabek Altin, and that only because he'd wavered on his infuriating quad flips.

Leading up to the competition, Yuuri forgot completely about Chris, any impending threesome, or anything but training to win. His fierce concentration was affecting Victor, he could tell; Victor was more clingy than usual when Yuuri came home from extra hours at practice, and spent a long time on his knees, rubbing Yuuri's feet. Most nights, Yuuri was even too tired for sex, but that didn't stop Victor from sliding to the floor between his thighs, devotion shining in his eyes. Yuuri never objected. He sensed that this was something Victor needed, something that would keep him centered through their grueling training schedule until Worlds.

Chris, on the other hand, hadn't forgotten at all. That much was plain when they arrived in Boston for the competition, walking into the hotel in a mess of luggage, tired skaters, and exhausted peripheral staff. Only Lilia seemed untouched by the chaos, poised and picturesque as always.

"Victor! Yuuri!" Yuuri looked up from his phone just in time to see who it was before Chris crashed into them, squeezing the both of them in an exuberant hug. "Salut! I thought you'd never arrive, I've been here for a whole day all by myself."

Yuuri's mouth quirked into a smile at his affected pout, the way he fluttered his long lashes over those incredibly green eyes.

"You're never all by yourself," Victor said, amusement in his own voice.

"I'm wounded! Victor, you know me better. After that invitation, how could I settle for something less?" Chris raised his eyebrows and Yuuri, who had definitely forgotten about the whole thing, turned red.

"Chris! We're here for competition."

"Yes, but after competition..." Chris let his voice trail away as his hand trailed down to grope Victor's ass firmly. His eyes were on Yuuri, as if he was looking for jealousy.

Yuuri had to pause for a moment himself, waiting for the possessiveness that reared its head whenever Victor had eyes for anyone else, even a crowd of fans. It didn't come. Instead, his mind swam with a resurgence of images he'd suppressed to concentrate on his skating, of Chris and Victor together, bare skin on skin.

"After competition," Yuuri said firmly, grabbing Chris's wrist and removing his hand from Victor's backside. "No distractions beforehand."

"Victor, he's so serious," Chris teased. "I hope some of that is rubbing off on you. I wouldn't want to win because you were too content with domestic life."

"Never," Victor said. "I'm insulted you'd imply that I'd give you any less than my best."

"Make sure not to wear him out before we skate, Yuuri!" Chris said with a wink. "I'll let you get settled. Let me know."

"We will," Victor said, laughing as Chris wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Then he was gone, and Yuuri could put his face in his hands to hide his blush.

"I can't believe- no, I can believe. It is Chris," Yuuri sighed.

Victor kissed him on the temple, squeezing his shoulder. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no," Yuuri said hurriedly. "It's only... in public? Really?"

Victor laughed. "Did you expect anything different?"

"I guess not," Yuuri said, a smile breaking over his face. He was still blushing as they collected their keycards from Yakov and headed upstairs with their luggage, but the embarrassment had receded. Now the flush was all anticipation, even knowing nothing would happen for days.

It was hard. With all three of them in proximity, it felt like those days when Victor first came to Hasetsu all over again; lingering touches, significant glances, 'accidental' brushes of fingers at practice. It made the evening harder, as Yuuri and Victor curled up together in bed, kissing and rolling through the blankets, settling for quick handjobs so they could get to sleep for the short program the next day.

Possibly the worst part about it was that Chris didn't seem like he was trying to distract them. He kept his distance when Yuuri put in his ear buds and jogged the corridor like he usually did before a skate. No, the tease was all in Yuuri's mind, anticipation and fantasy blending together in an excruciating cocktail of sexual frustration. It would channel well into Eros, at least.

Victor was preparing for his own performance; they were in different groups, and Victor would skate before him. Yuuri watched him going through his step sequence rinkside, his face a study in concentration. Somehow, the gnawing anxiety that always plagued him before competition was absent. He should have felt more nervous than usual, facing off against the best of the best from all over the world. All the skaters he'd competed against in the Grand Prix series and at Four Continents were here, and then some. Yuuri had lost to a handful of them. This time, though, all he felt was a cool assurance. The only person on the ice today that was better than him was Victor.

Yuuri had never watched Victor rinkside before. He hadn't been present at Russian Nationals; the dates were too close for them to fly back and forth. He'd been in the audience at Euros, watching Victor from a distance. This time, before Victor swept to the center of the ice, he glided to Yuuri, hands extended.

The short program costume built on Victor's Oberon persona. The sleeves, sheer white with pearly threads picked throughout, billowed around his arms. The top looked like a vest of brilliant blue feathers and green leaves edged with frost. A gap between the vest and the low rise of Victor's pants was filled with flesh-toned mesh. Yuuri settled his hands there as Victor pulled him in close for an embrace over the boards.

"You'll watch me, won't you?" Victor murmured, a mirror of what Yuuri always asked him before a skate.

"I won't take my eyes off you," Yuuri promised, turning his head to catch Victor's cheek with his lips. Victor's face was dusted in silvery makeup, making him look fey and distant. Yuuri wondered if he'd gotten it on his mouth. At least it would go well with his own costume, safely zipped up behind his Team Japan jacket. Victor's costume was beautiful, but it shed glitter with almost every motion.

Victor pulled back, lifting Yuuri's hand to his mouth and kissing the ring, his eyes sparkling like he had already slipped into Oberon's mischievousness. He skated out to the center of the ice, the gauzy cape fluttering behind him. It was attached at the waist and shoulders, so it wouldn't get in his face while he skated, but Yuuri always worried it would catch.

Victor took his starting position on the ice, one leg crossed behind the other and his arm lifted in perfect fourth position, like he was in Lilia's studio instead of on the ice. Yuuri felt someone walk up beside him, close enough that his arm felt warm. He looked up to see Chris.

"I've been meaning to ask you," he whispered quietly, as _Overture_ began and Victor sprang into motion, "did you coach him on that starting position? It's textbook, and Victor was never a dancer."

"A little," Yuuri whispered back, absurdly proud that Chris had noticed. Victor skated out of fourth position and into his opening step sequence. In this routine, he made his quads look like the graceful leaps of a danseur, while his choreography gave the sense of something barely tamed, like wilderness just caught beneath his skin.

Beside him, Chris shivered. "As powerful as he always was. You've given him a new chance to shine, mon petit chou. I appreciate it."

"It wasn't just me," Yuuri murmured under his breath. "He's been thinking about you these past few weeks in practice."

Maybe Yuuri was already getting into character too, because out of the corner of Yuuri's eye, he saw Chris's tongue come out to wet his lips. Yuuri, conscious of how many cameras were on him and how many people were around him, did not kiss him. It was a near thing.

"You will both be the end of me," Chris said. He started to back away, leaving Yuuri to watch Victor, but hesitated right before he left, pulling something from the pocket of his jacket. "Yuuri, do you want to surprise him as much as he does you?"

"Is that even a question?" Yuuri asked, glancing at him. His eyes went almost immediately back to Victor, gold blades flashing through his spin.

"Wear this for your skate," Chris said, pushing a round object in Yuuri's hand before walking out of Yuuri's peripheral vision. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Victor long enough to look at what it was, remembering his promise. 

The short program was demanding, Victor's body always moving and twisting into new figures, keeping his arms stretched out the way Yuuri and Madam Baranovskaya had drilled into him. His jumps were effortless, his step sequence challenging, and the look on his face arresting as he struck his final pose, unwinding from a spin into an elegant, elongated fifth position, both arms raised, one toe pointed and the other dug into the ice.

Only when Victor started taking his bows could Yuuri look down at what Chris had put in his hand. It was a tube of lipstick. Yuuri uncapped it and twisted it up to look. He couldn't see very well in the dim light, but he could tell it was red. He imagined what he would look like with the red underskirt of his costume fluttering behind him. He'd never worn any makeup for Victor before, aside from what was necessary to keep his face from being lost under the lights, but if it was from Chris, Yuuri had a feeling Victor would love it.

He slipped it into his pocket and went to the kiss & cry to wait for Victor's scores. It was unsurprising that Victor ended up at the top of the leader board, a full seven points higher than the next highest competitor. _Midsummer_ was a difficult program, and Victor skated it with abandon. The oak-and-holly decorations in his hair had been jostled by his routine. Yuuri absently fixed them as Victor waved and blew kisses at the camera.

Yuuri put his headphones in again after that, _On Love: Eros_ looping in his ears, stretching against the wall to keep himself limber. Victor wasn't far from him, though this was different than the hovering he'd done at the Cup of China all those months ago. Now, it was more like an extension of how Victor always waited on him, a silent resource of support Yuuri could lean on when he needed it.

Victor laid his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, the signal that it was nearly his turn to skate. Yuuri pulled out his headphones and took Victor's hand as they walked to the boards.

"You'll do perfectly," Victor said. Then he spotted something over Yuuri's shoulder and his mouth settled in a smirk, a teasing expression that made Yuuri shiver with pent-up anticipation. "You always skate to seduce me, but this time you have someone else to seduce."

Yuuri looked over his shoulder to find Chris also in the waiting area, his jacket open over his costume. Chris winked and blew him a kiss, and Yuuri's hand went to the pocket of his jacket.

"I want you to put this on for me," he said, offering the tube of lipstick to Victor.

Victor's eyes went wide and his chest stilled, like his breath had stopped. He tipped Yuuri's chin up with his fingertips, uncapping the lipstick. His expression was almost meditative as he put it on. Yuuri pressed his lips together firmly. The sensation was strange, a little sticky on his lips and definitely not something he was used to. It was worth it for the way Victor's eyes seemed drawn to his mouth, his own lips parted like he anticipated a kiss.

Yuuri brushed his fingers through Victor's hair, resting them on the back of Victor's neck to feel the way he trembled. "Watch me," he said.

"Always, Yuuri," Victor said, breathless. Yuuri stole the words from his lips, leaving a smudge of bright red in his wake.

"Mm, I like how that looks. My mark on you."

Victor swallowed hard. "Yuuri, the things you say. I can't embarrass myself on international television."

Yuuri's eyes flicked down his body and back up to Victor's face, lingering on the lipstick print at the corner of his mouth.

"You'll just have to contain yourself," Yuuri said. He shrugged out of his jacket and slipped off his track pants, handing his skate guards to Victor before he stepped onto the ice.

The lights were always blinding, the shutter-click and pinpoint flash of cameras all around him. Yuuri smiled for the audience, skating the perimeter of the rink, sliding into the Eros persona like a second skin. It had been strange to skate it without Victor there at Nationals, but it didn't seem odd this time to seek out Victor with his eyes, flash him a wink, and then transfer his gaze to Chris.

He could barely see Chris from where he struck his opening pose at the center of the rink, but he did notice Victor sliding up beside him, looping an arm around Chris's waist and leaning to whisper in his ear.

The opening strum of the guitar hummed through Yuuri's whole body. He moved, winding his arms around himself, over his head, and back down with fluid grace. As he turned and tipped his head to the side, he pursed his lips in a kiss to the two men waiting for him at the boards.

He thought, like he'd heard a long time ago at the Onsen on Ice, he heard a low, impressed whistle. He'd find out later who it was.

Sometimes, when he skated his short program, it was a struggle to pull out every element. Sometimes he felt off-balance and silly, like this persona he was putting on was so obviously transparent it wouldn't hold water, not even for scant handful of minutes it took for him to skate. Sometimes, he felt like he'd rather crawl out of his skin than play the seductress on the ice.

This wasn't one of those days. He could feel Victor and Chris staring at him from the side of the rink, their eyes like a caress. It was a heady feeling, bubbling up in his chest and bursting out of him in the smooth curve of his spine, the elegant lines of his limbs. It felt effortless, like he was floating on the ice, his body driven by the music. When he thought too much he got nervous and made mistakes, but with the lipstick Chris had given him sticky on his lips and the knowledge that anyone who looked at Victor now would see just who he belonged to, he felt like he could do anything.

Yuuri was hyperaware of his body, the beat of his heart, the stretch of his muscles as he elongated himself into a spin, the positions of his fingers as he stepped through his choreography. There were times when Yuuri knew, without even getting to the end of his program, that it would be a good one - this was one of those times. The sense of certainty that he'd done well was like a rush of adrenaline as he struck his final pose, flushed and sweaty, his lips parted on quick, panting breaths.

He could barely see as he bowed to the judges and the audience, camera flashes popping off in every corner of his vision. He'd be all over the cover page on a hundred sports websites, speculation rampant as to what the lipstick meant - was it a move for a sponsor? A final surprise for the end of the season? Would he wear it next season? There would be pictures of him and Victor rinkside, before he'd stepped onto the ice. It had been daring, to kiss him on the mouth. More daring since it would show in every single picture - Victor, of course, would never wipe it off.

Yuuri didn't care about any of that right now. He leaned down and scooped up one of the cute Victor plushes his fans had started pelting the ice with, ever since their pair skate at the Finals, and cuddled it close as he skated back to the boards.

Victor still had the mark of Yuuri's lipstick on the corner of his mouth, bright red and smudged. He looked dazed as he handed Yuuri his skate guards. Chris, standing next to him, was smug.

"Was it okay?" Yuuri asked, because even when he felt like everything had clicked just right and he'd skated the best he could possibly do, Victor's word meant the most.

"Amazing! Stunning!" Victor yanked Yuuri into a hug before he'd managed to get his second skate guard on, throwing him off balance and squeezing him until he thought his ribs might crack. "You're so beautiful, Yuuri," he whispered in Yuuri's ear, too low for the cameras to pick up.

"I have to follow that?" Chris asked, good humor in his voice and a sparkle in his green eyes. He shed his Team Switzerland jacket, and not for the first time Yuuri's eyes lingered on the skin-tight spandex of his costume. "Will you wish me luck?"

Yuuri wondered if Chris expected a kiss, like he'd stolen from Victor before he stepped onto the ice. Planned threesome or no, Yuuri just wasn't ready for that. It had taken him this long to get used to Victor's affection in public. Instead, he kissed the tips of his fingers and blew it Chris's way, smiling when Chris made a grabbing motion at the air and kissed his own palm.

"We didn't go easy on you," Yuuri said, tugging Victor toward the kiss & cry.

"Mon petit chou, I would never dream of asking," Chris said, and threw them both a flirty wink before he stepped onto the ice, skating a lazy lap before returning to the boards to confer with his coach.

As they sat in the kiss & cry, Yuuri leaned over to Victor. "What did that mean? What Chris called me?"

Victor smiled, his lips brushing Yuuri's ear. "It's a sweet bun, full of cream. I wonder what Chris wants to do with you."

Yuuri flushed, heat rising to his cheeks. "It's what we want to do with _you_ , don't forget," he whispered back, and waited for his scores.

He was behind Victor by a single point. After setting a world record at the Finals with his free skate, Yuuri knew he shouldn't be disappointed if he didn't best his personal every time, but a competitive fire was still rolling around in his stomach as they got up to walk to the boards, watching Chris take the opening pose for his skate.

If Yuuri had set out to seduce the rink, Chris set out to melt it. Yuuri's movements were still reserved in a way, the suggestion of sex without the outright invitation. Chris used his body as a work of art, displaying it with pride in how attractive he was. That kind of confidence arrested Yuuri's attention, too, and beside him, it felt like Victor was vibrating. Yuuri leaned in, putting his lips as close to Victor's ear as he could without getting lipstick on his skin. 

"Are you thinking about it? What we'll do to you when we get you alone? Have you wondered what we'll want from you? How you'll feel being on your knees for both of us?" He slipped his arm around Victor's waist, slipping his hand into the pocket of Victor's Russia jacket. Normally even this would be too much for him, with all the cameras and people watching, but Chris's seduction made him bold, and he was riding the high of being within a point of Victor, challenging him on the same ice and standing on equal ground with him the way he'd always wanted.

"Yuuri," Victor said, gasping his name like he couldn't breathe.

"Did you think about what you wanted us to do to you?" Yuuri watched Chris glide over the ice, his skin glistening with sweat under the lights, and pictured him standing over Victor, that amused, flirtatious expression directed at him alone.

"Yuuri please." It was nearly a whimper this time, and Yuuri saw Victor's cheeks hollow like he was biting the insides.

"We only have practice tomorrow," he said. "A whole day in between this and the free skate. Can you wait any longer? Will you make us wait to fuck you in your silver medal?"

"Yuu- silver?" Victor looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Because I'll have the gold, of course," Yuuri said, a thrill rolling through his blood. He'd never been able to say it so easily, especially not like this, looking Victor in the eye.

Victor's smile was slow and brilliant, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "We'll see."

Chris's program ended with him laid out on the ice, a high flush in his cheeks and a look of lazy satisfaction in his eyes. Yuuri always wondered if this was real or affected - if Chris got so deep in his headspace and performance that he was looking at Chris's post-orgasm face, or if it was all put on.

He'd have an opportunity to find out.

As Chris came off the ice, Yuuri threw him a smile, a half-lidded thing that made Chris stop in the middle of putting on his skate guard and smile in return. He passed them on the way to the kiss & cry, and Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder.

"Celebrate a good first skate? Our room, after you get done with press."

"I thought you didn't want any distractions from competition," Chris said.

"He's impatient," Yuuri said, nudging Victor with his shoulder. "At this point, waiting is more of a distraction."

Chris nodded, mopping some of the sweat off his forehead with the towel his coach had given him. "I'll be there," he promised, and Yuuri felt his skin light up with nerves and anticipation.

They ditched the press. It wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last, but this time as they snuck through the lobby of the hotel with their jacket collars pulled high, entering and slipping back to the bank of elevators separately because the press always looked for them together, it felt more illicit. Yuuri felt like a teenager again, slipping back into Yu-topia too late after Yuuko had dragged him out somewhere to have fun. Victor must have caught the mood, giggly and handsy as they rode upstairs in the elevator.

"I have to shower," Yuuri said. "I'm covered in sweat."

"I need to shower too," Victor said, arms wrapped around his waist and chin propped on Yuuri's shoulder. It made it hard for Yuuri to fumble the keycard out of his pocket and swipe them in.

"Not together, we'll be worn out by the time Chris gets here. I thought you wanted me to see how he handles you."

Victor shivered, stumbling through the door after Yuuri. "You go first?" he said, reluctantly unwinding his limbs.

Yuuri showered quick and efficient, working soap into a lather over his skin and scrubbing shampoo through his hair to get the styling gel and sweat off his scalp. Anticipation made him half-hard already, his cock thick between his legs, but he didn't touch. He could delay gratification - he was good at doing that. It was Victor he'd have to watch out for.

Which is why, when he came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, toweling his hair dry, he pinned Victor with a look. "No touching yourself in the shower. You come between us or not at all."

It was more blatant than most of the orders he gave, and he could see the effect it had immediately. Victor's eyes went wide, like looking at Yuuri filled him with awe, and his hands curled into fists on his knees. Yuuri could see him start to get hard in his track pants, but he didn't even move to adjust himself, just got up and walked stiffly to where Yuuri stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Are we starting already?" he breathed, his eyes practically luminous.

"I'm just laying down the ground rules. I'm sure Chris wants to see you come." Yuuri leaned in and kissed him, a quick tap of the lips that was a tease for things to come. Victor touched his lips as he drew away, glancing over his shoulder for the fogged-up mirror. Yuuri's mouth twitched in a smile - he was looking for more lipstick prints.

He shut the door firmly behind Victor and picked up his jacket from the floor, retrieving the tube of lipstick. He needed to be more dressed than this when Chris got here, so he rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweats. They were a little too long in the leg - Victor's, then, not his own. Even better. Seeing Yuuri in his clothes always sent Victor into overdrive. He didn't bother with a shirt, just paused in front of the mirror over the dresser and slowly reapplied the lipstick, layering another coat of red over what remained on his lips. It was good, waterproof, hadn't smudged at all in the shower, but Yuuri wanted to leave marks.

A soft knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, and Yuuri went to answer.

Chris looked him up and down, a slow smile curving his mouth. "You look lovely. Have you sent Victor on an errand?"

"He's cleaning up in the shower," Yuuri said, standing back to let Chris in. "It should give us a little time to, uh. Talk, I guess."

It was strange. He hadn't been nervous up until now. It had been all excitement and anticipation. Seeing Chris actually in the room, though, that was different.

Chris seemed to realize it, because he pulled Yuuri in by the shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks, his typical extravagant greeting.

"Thank you," he said.

"For...?"

"For letting me touch what's yours, of course. I see how you are with him." Chris went to the bed and sat down, pulling off his shoes and socks and tucking them next to the nightstand. He stripped off his team jacket and his shirt, leaving him dressed the same as Yuuri. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I don't know. I told you, I still don't really know what I'm doing," Yuuri said. He ducked his head a little. "I told him he couldn't get off in the shower."

"Oh, that's good," Chris said. "Victor likes being told when he can or can't come. You've probably already sent him into the right mindset."

Yuuri felt a surge of absurd pride at that. In this arena, Chris was the expert, and he was just learning. Yuuri had always thrived on praise.

"So um, I guess I was thinking you could... kind of take the lead here?" Yuuri felt ridiculous, nervous about a sexual encounter they'd planned for however many months.

"I can lead the scene," Chris said. He had a way of making Yuuri feel at ease, even when talking about embarrassing things. It was amazing.

"You're amazing," Yuuri said suddenly, feeling like Chris should know. "You're perfectly okay with this? Even after..."

"After our history?" Chris asked, tilting his head at the bathroom. "Yuuri, Victor was never mine exclusively. We were friends, and we played around. I think if we'd tried for something more, it wouldn't have gone well. You're good for him. He's happy with you. I don't have any regrets, and I'm not jealous. Does that make you feel better?"

Yuuri sat down on the bed next to him, reaching for his hand. Chris looked a little surprised, but he let Yuuri take his hand and squeeze it. "Yes, thank you. It's only that you're our friend, and if you were just doing this to humor us... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if we hurt you by being selfish."

"Yuuri, no," Chris said, raising their hands to his mouth and kissing Yuuri's knuckles. "I'm delighted to dominate Victor with you, but you're so blindingly in love, it's hard to look at you for too long. I'm not ready to settle down with anyone. When I retire, I want to fuck my way across six continents."

That made Yuuri burst into laughter, all tension dissipating from the room. Chris watched him laugh with a fond smile, his thumb stroking over Yuuri's knuckles. He really was so very kind.

"You're a really good friend," Yuuri said, since he was already at the place of just saying things outright. He always shocked himself with how bold he was.

Chris's smile got even fonder. "And you, mon chou. I'm glad Victor pulled you out of your shell. My life would have been emptier without Yuuri Katsuki in it." He tweaked Yuuri's nose, then kissed it. Yuuri spluttered with more laughter. It was like something Victor would do when he was being ridiculous. Yuuri suddenly wondered if he'd picked up some of his affectionate habits from Chris, since the two had been friends for so long. Yuuri was glad Victor had someone like that. He had Yuuko, his oldest friend, who he still called sometimes just to hear her talk about home. Chris was like Victor's Yuuko.

The bathroom door opened, jerking Yuuri out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Victor naked, absent even the bathrobe the hotel provided. His hair was damp and his skin dry, a little pink from the heat of the water. When he saw Chris sitting next to Yuuri, their shoulders brushing and their hands linked together, he smiled that huge, unbelievable smile that made his eyes scrunch up and his face look like it was aglow.

"Chris, it's good to see you," he said. Chris stood up from the bed, meeting him halfway. They exchanged kisses on the cheek. Even though Victor was naked and Chris was shirtless, they both seemed as at-ease as they ever did. 

Yuuri's eyes lingered shamelessly on Victor's body, trailing down his stomach to his hips, his thighs, and what was between them. He was hard, getting more so as he felt the weight of Yuuri's eyes on him. Yuuri watched his toes curl and fidget into the carpet. His arms fell back to his sides, and he looked at Chris through his eyelashes, as if he was asking silently what he was supposed to do next.

"You're ready to start now, mon lapin?" Chris asked, brushing his thumb over Victor's lips. Just with that question, the air in the room got warmer, tension thickening over them.

"Yes," Victor said immediately. 

"Same way we always used to?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Victor said again. His eyes darted between Yuuri and Chris, as if he wasn't sure where he was supposed to find direction.

"Watch me for now, darling," Chris said. "Yuuri is letting me lead. Do you want to be on your knees?"

"Please," Victor said. Yuuri watched as his calves seemed to quiver, like his legs wanted to fold, but he didn't move yet. He was so obedient already, like he was ready to prostrate himself in front of either one of them. This was something more than sexual for Victor, Yuuri thought, not for the first time. This was something he needed.

"Go on then. Be careful, you have to skate two days from now." Chris watched Victor as he sank down, a critical eye on how he shifted his posture. He cupped Victor's cheek and tipped his face up. "If they start to feel stiff, say so right away. No suffering because you think we want it."

"Okay." Victor leaned into the touch on his cheek. He looked so relaxed. Yuuri had seen this from him before, like he was having a religious experience under Yuuri's hands, but never so quickly. Chris had taken effortless control of him immediately.

Chris tangled his fingers in Victor's hair and forced his head back. Victor's eyes fluttered shut and he went completely boneless.

"Oh." Yuuri knew he sounded breathless, but he thought he had a right to. Victor looked unearthly, completely lost in his own head, all his conscious control of himself slipping away.

"He always liked to be controlled physically," Chris explained, as calmly as if he was talking about executing a spin on the ice. "Not many people dare to touch him. Use your hands to move him around and he goes limp like a kitten. Right, Vitya?"

The soft moan that slipped from Victor's lips finally spurred Yuuri into motion. He stood from the bed, crossing the room to step up behind Victor, and gently pushed Chris's fingers out of the way with his own. When he pulled, tipping Victor's head to the other side, Victor's whole body shivered under his hands.

"I knew he liked being told what to do, but this is new." Yuuri brushed his fingertips along the beat of Victor's pulse, holding him still by the tangled grip in his hair. Victor shivered when Yuuri's hand got closer to his throat.

"He doesn't like to be choked - though he will let you, if you want it - but he likes the feeling of something around his neck." Chris was watching the two of them, his eyes interested and hot.

"Like this?" Yuuri asked, sliding his hand around Victor's throat, tugging him back against Yuuri's body with both hands. Victor made a hungry sound.

"Just like that." Chris watched Victor shiver for a moment, until Victor finally slitted his eyes open again, a thin slit of blue staring up at them. "Vitya, Yuuri has been telling me you've gotten back into bad habits. We worked so hard on having you use your words."

Victor's face heated, enough that Yuuri could feel it under his palm, flushing all the way down his neck. He turned his face to the side like he was trying to get away. Yuuri looked up at Chris.

"Is he trying to hide?" he asked, remembering how Victor had looked when they talked over his head on video.

"It embarrasses him," Chris said. "He can take initiative silently sometimes, or he can do what you tell him, but having to talk about what he wants is almost too much for him."

"If he just wants direction, I can-"

"Don't let him off that easily," Chris interrupted. "It's _almost_ too much for him. But Vitya is a competitor, isn't he? If he can challenge himself and succeed, especially if it's for you, because it's what you asked, you'll own him."

That little phrase, those three words, shouldn't have made Yuuri's cock ache in his pants and his heart thump against his ribs. It did, though, and Chris's lips curled into a smirk like he knew it. He nodded down at Victor, whose eyes were squeezed shut, face turned away, lip tucked between his teeth.

Yuuri tightened his fingers in Victor's hair and pulled, forcibly turning his head back to face Chris. Victor moaned, shifting until his thighs rubbed together, blushing even harder when he forced his eyes open, looking up at Chris with a mix of dread and anticipation.

"We'll start easy, because I know how hard it is for you," Chris said. It was like there had been no interruption at all. "Tell us one thing you want to do, or want us to do to you. Don't think too hard. Just say the first thing you want."

Victor scrunched his eyes closed and groaned despairingly. Yuuri watched his face screw up like he'd swallowed something bitter, his hands clenching in his lap, and wondered how this had ever become a part of Victor. How had he gotten to the point where just asking for something he wanted was this much of a struggle? For the long moment it took Victor, biting his lip and fidgeting in Yuuri's grip, Yuuri felt like his heart was aching in his chest. Victor looked so helpless against his own embarrassment.

"I want," Victor gasped, his hands coming up to cover his face.

"No," Chris said. "Look at me."

Victor made a frustrated noise and jerked his hands down, gripping his knees. He forced his eyes open, looking up at Chris with his face on fire.

"I want to suck you," he said, his shoulders rolling inward as he said it, eyes jittering away from Chris's face.

"We can do that, darling," Chris said, tugging the waistband of his pants down. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, just like Yuuri, and he was mostly hard when he pulled it free. He gave himself a few strokes of the hand, his eyes on Victor's face. Yuuri was watching the same thing, the way Victor was staring, his tongue darting out over his lips like he was drooling for it.

"Open your mouth," Yuuri said, an impulsive order that he deeply appreciated when Victor did, his tongue sticking out over his lower lip. Yuuri slid his hand from around Victor's throat to cup his jaw, rubbing his thumb over Victor's tongue. He looked up at Chris to find his gaze rapt on the two of them, his hand slowing down on his dick like he didn't want to get off too soon.

"Here you are," Chris said, pushing his hips forward. Yuuri guided Victor onto his cock and Victor moaned as soon as he had it in his mouth, his hands coming up to grip the waistband of Chris's pants. His lips closed around the shaft and he sucked, his face transforming into bliss. 

Yuuri's grip tightened in his hair and he pushed a little, forcing him down on Chris's cock, watching Victor's eyes roll back as he swallowed around it. When he pulled Victor back, he didn't even miss a beat. No coughing or choking, just complacency, suckling on the head of Chris's cock like he never wanted to do anything else.

"Just as beautiful as you always looked," Chris said. He held still, letting Yuuri move Victor's head on his dick, like Victor was only there for them to use together. Victor didn't give him an ounce of resistance, moving with his hands as easily as a breeze.

Yuuri pulled him off Chris's cock entirely, watching him pant with his mouth open, saliva stringing from his tongue to Chris's slit. He waited until Victor's eyes fluttered open, wetness beading his lashes, red bleeding into the whites and making his eyes look so, so blue.

"Chris," Yuuri said, looking at Victor's reddened face. "Have you ever noticed how much bluer his eyes look when he cries?"

The sound that came from Victor was indescribable, a full-throated whine. He writhed in Yuuri's hands, clutching at Chris desperately.

"Oh, I've noticed," Chris said. "It helps that he loves having his face fucked. He wants to feel like you're using him for what you need to get off. Like he's there for your pleasure."

Victor was moaning again, straining a little against the grip in his hair. He still hadn't closed his mouth, his tongue hanging out like he'd been reduced to a panting animal.

"Did you want to suck Chris a little more?" Yuuri asked. He pushed his fingers into Victor's mouth. It was wet and soft, spit pooled in his cheeks that spilled down his chin as Yuuri pulled at his lower lip. Victor nodded in his grip, leaning toward Chris.

"Ah, but I think it's Yuuri's turn," Chris said. "Turn around."

Yuuri let go of Victor's hair so he could obey the order, turning himself on his knees until he was leaning back against Chris and looking up at Yuuri. He already looked like he did when Yuuri got him worked up, desperate to please and aching for the smallest touch.

Yuuri worked his pants down and stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Victor practically trembled, waiting to be given his cock, looking up at Yuuri with wet eyes. He cried so prettily. The thought was absent and electrifying, and Yuuri stepped forward. He didn't stop with Victor's mouth, pushing into his throat and making him swallow. New tears spilled down his cheeks as his eyelids slipped closed, and Yuuri reached down to tangle both hands in his hair.

"You like it when he cries?" Chris asked. He was watching Yuuri fuck down Victor's throat, watching Victor take it like he was starving for it, one hand resting casually on the base of his dick.

Yuuri blushed. He was supposed to be the one in charge here, along with Chris, and yet he couldn't help it. Getting off on Victor crying was... it didn't seem right. It didn't seem like something he should want.

"Ah, now," Chris said, leaning in to peck Yuuri on the lips. "If you're going to demand Vitya tell you what he wants, you have to return the favor."

Yuuri huffed at him, distracted by the wet mouth around his cock. "Yes, I like it," he grunted, pulling out of Victor's throat to thrust shallowly. He didn't want to come yet.

"That's because he looks so pretty when he does it," Chris said, echoing Yuuri's thoughts. He wiped some of the wetness from Victor's cheek. "There are plenty of ways to make him cry that won't hurt him. This is just one of the easiest."

Chris rolled his hips against the back of Victor's head, forcing him down Yuuri's cock until it was deep in his throat again. Yuuri moaned, gripping Victor's hair, and leaned in to kiss Chris, an impulse that turned out to be a very good decision when Chris kissed him back. Chris's lips were soft and full, perfect for kissing and sucking on while he choked Victor on his cock.

Victor looked like he'd been transported when Yuuri finally pulled away, leaving his face a mess of spit and tears. He hummed, nuzzling against Chris's hand and sliding his hands up and down Yuuri's thighs, like he just wanted to be touching something.

"Look at him. He loves being used like this - but he won't come until we tell him, won't you, Vitya?"

"Mm-mm," Victor said, shaking his head a little. Looking down at his cock, it seemed like that task was impossible. Victor's cock was flushed and dripping, like it should be urgent, but Victor looked like he was lost in a dream, ignoring it entirely.

"He's so beautiful," Yuuri whispered, pushing Victor's hair out of his face. "Like he shouldn't even exist on earth."

Victor let out a quiet moan at the compliment, leaning toward Yuuri and rubbing his face shamelessly on Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri looked up at Chris. His lips were red with Yuuri's lipstick, his eyes dark as he watched the two of them.

"You're both doing so well," he said. "I don't know why you were worried, Yuuri. You're a natural at this. You just want to possess him, and that's what he wants."

Yuuri blushed red, looking down at Victor again. He didn't seem to notice that they were talking about him, his tongue darting out in small licks over Yuuri's shaft.

"We've been neglecting Chris," Yuuri said, tugging Victor back by his hair. "Tell me what else you want him to do to you."

Victor jerked, like he'd been broken out of his pliant haze. A look almost like betrayal creeped into his eyes, and he bit his lip again, staring up at Yuuri.

"You did it before," Yuuri said, soothing. "You did it and you got what you wanted. You can tell me what you want. Because I asked you to, right Vitya?"

Victor's face flushed red again and he tossed his head in Yuuri's grip on his hair. Yuuri tightened it and Victor's eyes fluttered, like that had been exactly what he wanted. Yuuri could read his signals and give him what he needed, but he had to admit this was gorgeous too. He had the power to make Victor squirm like this, just like he had the power to make Victor cry, to make him moan, to make him come.

It was intoxicating.

"Tell Yuuri what you want," Chris said. He stepped close enough to push his dick against Victor's cheek.

"Fuck me," Victor said, plainly fighting not to drop his eyes.

"Fuck you how?" Yuuri asked, not ready to let him off easy this time.

Victor whined, closing his eyes, fingernails biting into his thighs. "On the bed," he managed.

"Which one of us, mon lapin?" Chris asked, rubbing the sticky head of his cock on Victor's face. Victor turned his head and opened his mouth, like he wanted to suck it again, but Chris drew back. "Answer the question."

"I-" Victor looked up at Yuuri, then tipped his head back even further so he could see Chris. His face was redder than Yuuri had ever seen it, his cock dripping between his thighs.

"You can," Yuuri said gently, petting Victor's hair. "You can, for me."

"I want both of you," Victor said in a rush. "I want both of you in me."

"At the same time?" Yuuri looked up at Chris, startled. "I've never-"

"I know how," Chris said, bending down so he could kiss Victor's forehead. "Come to the bed, then, let's get settled."

It took both of them to get Victor to his feet. He made a face as he staggered to the bed, rolling onto his stomach. Chris clicked his tongue and dug his fingers into Victor's calves, making him yelp.

"I bet you have pins and needles all through here. Didn't I tell you to say when they started aching?"

"Chris! It hurts!" Victor yelped, trying to pull away from the hands massaging his legs.

Yuuri climbed on the bed, grabbing both wrists and pinning them down. "He did tell you."

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry, I wanted it _ahhh, Chris_!"

Chris crawled on top of Victor, rolling his hips against Victor's ass. "Yuuri, be a darling and get us some lube?"

It didn't take long for Yuuri to find it, but by the time he turned back to the bed, Chris had Victor turned so his back was snug against Chris's front, the two of them propped against the headboard. Chris's cock slid between his thighs, and he had one hand wrapped around Victor's throat, pulling his head back onto Chris's shoulder while the other hand pulled at a pink nipple.

Yuuri slid his hands underneath Victor's thighs, lifting his knees up. Chris arranged them so he was holding Victor's legs open with his own, keeping him pinned down and spread out like an offering.

It was too tempting for Yuuri to resist. He kissed Victor's neck, sucking the skin gently between his lips, and pulled back to see a red lipstick mark there. He'd forgotten all about the lipstick, but now, with Victor's pale skin stretched out before him, unmarked, Yuuri remembered what he'd wanted to do.

He wet his fingers with lube, teasing them underneath Victor's balls as he kissed down Victor's chest, pressing his lips firmly and leaving smudges of red in his wake. Victor's thighs strained, trying to roll back against Yuuri's touch. The obedience of before had turned into desperation, Victor unable to help himself. Yuuri bit the nipple Chris wasn't teasing and pushed his fingers inside when Victor moaned, long and broken, hips jerking back against Yuuri's fingers.

"If you don't hold still, this isn't going to work," Yuuri said, then returned to his self-appointed task, marking Victor's skin in bright red lip prints down his chest, down the ladder of his abs, into the divot of his hips.

"Fuck, please," Victor said, straining against Yuuri's fingers.

"Do you want something, Vitya?" Yuuri was moving slowly, barely moving his fingers in and out, stroking at Victor's insides like he had all night to take him apart.

"Yuuri," Victor whined, pressing his face into the skin of Chris's neck.

"You should look at what your Yuuri has done to you," Chris said in his ear, his voice a low croon. "You're all his."

Yuuri watched as Victor's eyes slid open, looking down at his marked skin. He gasped, shuddering, his mouth hanging open at the sight of his own chest, his stomach, his thighs, everywhere Yuuri had kissed trailed by red lipstick.

"Please, Chris," he groaned, rolling his body back against Chris's like a sinuous temptation. Yuuri kept his hand still, letting Victor ride it, watching his face screw up in desperate need.

"You have to be more specific," Chris said, tipping Victor's chin up with the grip he had around Victor's neck. "You have to ask for what you want, or you won't get it."

"Chris, I need your cock in me," Victor said. His voice had gone high and thready like he was trying not to scream, his eyes on Yuuri, working between his thighs.

"Do you? You need it right now?" Chris pinched at Victor's nipples again, then started to trail his fingertips over Victor's skin, pinching wherever Yuuri had left an imprint. Yuuri eased another finger inside Victor, watching his back arch away from Chris's chest and his hands scrabble at the sheets.

"Oh fuck, please stop teasing me and fuck me, I can't take it." Victor's voice sounded choked, like he was on the verge of tears again. Yuuri's heart beat so hard it made his breath come short. He rotated his wrist and curled his fingers, pressing right against Victor's prostate. This time he really did sob, his hands coming up to claw at Chris's thighs, a broken noise coming out of his throat.

"You see? Vitya cries easy when he's overwhelmed." Chris kissed the tears away and shifted, the head of his cock nudging against Yuuri's fingers. "He's ready."

Yuuri spread lube on Chris's cock, stroking it with slow twists of his wrist until he heard Chris curse, looked up and saw heated green and fevered blue eyes staring back at him. Victor's gaze was on his mouth, the smudged red lipstick that now decorated his skin. Yuuri pushed the head of Chris's cock against Victor's hole and watched every inch of it slide in, Victor sinking slowly down on him with a wavering groan like he was dying of thirst and they'd just given him water.

Chris moved excruciatingly slow, just as Yuuri had with his fingers, thrusting shallowly into Victor's body. Yuuri sat back to watch, just for a few moments. Victor was so hard, his cock bobbing every time his body was moved, precome beading from the tip. Chris had lapsed into French, whispering something into Victor's ear that made him whimper and rock against Chris like he was trying to get him to go faster.

"Vitya wants to come," Chris said, looking down at Yuuri.

"Vitya hasn't asked yet," Yuuri said, leaning in to lick one of the droplets from the head of Victor's cock.

"Oh, that looks gorgeous," Chris said. "Let's see how good he can be while you get him ready to take both of us."

"I can't," Victor gasped.

Yuuri slicked his fingers again, rubbing at Victor's stretched-out hole, Chris's dick still pumping in and out of him at an excruciatingly slow pace. He kissed the base of Victor's cock, mouthed at the shaft, wrapping lipstick-red lips around the head and sucking as he pushed, one finger sliding in beside Chris's dick.

Victor opened his mouth to scream, and Chris's hand clapped over it, muffling the sound as Yuuri worked his tongue over the head of Victor's cock and left lipstick prints around the shaft, sucking as he worked his finger inside. It was such a tight fit, Yuuri wondered if it would even work, or if they'd ruin Victor for the rest of the competition. For a moment, the doubts broke through the haze of lust and he pulled off, listening to Victor moan like he was about to die.

"Chris," Yuuri said, the seriousness in his voice getting Chris's attention immediately. "This isn't going to interfere with him skating, is it? We both want to win fair and square-"

"The human body is a marvel," Chris said, smiling. "Vitya knows his own limits. He'll have a rest day tomorrow, and he'll be back to normal by the free skate. Let him tell you if you aren't certain."

Yuuri worked his finger out until just the tip remained inside and lined up another, pressing in, twisting, pushing until it gave around him. Victor jerked in Chris's arms, his head lolling back on Chris's shoulder again.

"Vitya," Yuuri said, trying for stern. He thought he still sounded breathless, but Victor lifted his head with a soft whimper anyway. "Tell me you want it."

Chris lifted his hand away and Victor gasped for air, staring at Yuuri with a glazed, vaguely indignant expression, like he didn't know how Yuuri expected him to form words.

Yuuri pushed his fingers in deeper, stretching Victor wider. "Tell me."

"I-" Victor said, shivering, his hole twitching around Yuuri's fingers. "I want it."

"You want _what_ darling?" Chris said. "Remember, you have to be specific."

"I want your cock in me too," Victor said. He was beyond his own embarrassment, lost in need, his hair sticking to his face with sweat and his chin wet with spit. "Please, Yuuri."

Yuuri had never been able to say no when Victor begged him. He stretched his fingers open, resting his other hand on Victor's thigh so he could feel every shocked tremor that went through him when Yuuri moved. Victor's skin was twitching, his head tossed back again, and as Yuuri pushed a third finger in beside Chris's cock, his mouth fell open on silence.

"There he is," Chris said, kissing Victor's cheek. "There's my little bunny. You've been so good, darling, are you ready for Yuuri to give you what you need?"

The wordless, pathetic noise of want that Victor made had Yuuri scrambling up on his knees, slowly tugging his fingers free so he could get his cock dripping with lube. He crawled on top of both of them, bracing himself against the headboard with one hand and fumbling to press his cock against Victor's already-full hole with the other.

He surged forward to kiss Victor as he pushed in, swallowing another scream that would have echoed through the room and disturbed the neighbors. There was barely any give around Yuuri's cock, the underside of his shaft rubbing at Chris's and Victor's ass so snug around them both it was like a vise.

"You feel so good," Yuuri groaned, kissing Victor's lips, his face, his chin, his lips bumping against Chris's fingers along the way.

"We'll fuck him together," Chris said, pressing his hips up. Yuuri groaned, feeling his cock slide in the mess of lube inside Victor, against Yuuri's own. It was incredible, Victor taking both of them together, so pried open Yuuri didn't know how he was taking it.

He was, though, and by the tiny, overwhelmed whimpers spilling out of his lips and into Yuuri's mouth, he loved it. The next time Chris rocked back and pushed inside, Yuuri moved with him, the two of them fucking Victor in tandem. Victor shook in their arms, his mouth open and panting under Yuuri's lips, tears slipping from under his closed eyelids. Yuuri kissed them away as they fucked, marveling at how thoroughly Victor was surrendered to them. He was Yuuri's, and he was Chris's. Yuuri kissed his way up to Victor's ear, sucking at the tender skin beneath it before he started to whisper.

"You're so tight," he said, and Victor's body clenched down even more in response, squeezing them together and making them both moan. "You're trying so hard to be good for us, you're so gorgeous."

"You're just a hole for us to fuck," Chris said in his other ear, making Victor cry out, the head of his cock getting slicker against Yuuri's stomach. "Spread out and ours for the taking. You love it, you love when you get to be someone's toy. Are you Yuuri's toy, Vitya? Is that what you are now?"

"Yes," Victor gasped, like a benediction.

"Say it," Chris insisted.

Victor whined. Yuuri bit his neck, thrusting out of sync, harder than the steady rhythm they'd held so far.

"Tell me what you are, Vitya," he said, reaching up with his lube-sticky hand to tangle his fingers in Victor's hair. "You heard Chris. Say it."

"Yuuuuriiiii," Victor wailed, his cock jerking.

"You're going to be good and not come," Yuuri said. "And you're going to tell me."

"I'm- I'm- Yuuri, I'm your toy, I'm yours to fuck, your hole to use, your slut, please Yuuri, please let me come, I need to come so bad, it hurts, please."

"Tell me who you belong to," Yuuri demanded, working his hips faster. Victor was writhing between them, his hands twisted in the sheets, the muscles in his stomach quivering. Yuuri had never seen him quite like this, so stripped down to a creature of lust and desperation.

"Yours Yuuri, I'm yours, please let me come."

"Should we?" Yuuri asked, playfulness in his voice as he looked up at Chris.

Chris groaned, his cock jerking against Yuuri's inside Victor's body. "You're inhuman, Yuuri," he said. "He's been so good."

"Oh, you're right," Yuuri said. He kissed Victor again, picking up the pace until he was pounding little shrieks out of Victor with every thrust. "He has been so good. Go ahead, Vitya. Make yourself come."

Victor grabbed for his cock with both hands, pumping the shaft and squeezing his balls, his mouth round and pink and glistening wet, smudged with Yuuri's lipstick. It only took a few strokes to have him shooting all over himself, come streaking up to his chin. Yuuri leaned down and licked it off.

Chris groaned again, both his arms coming up to wrap around Yuuri's back, clutching him as he gave a few more frantic thrusts before a flood of warm, wet come dripped along Yuuri's shaft. He settled back against the headboard, panting, his fingers twitching against Yuuri's back as he kept thrusting.

"One more time, Vitya," Yuuri panted. "Tell me what you want. One more time."

"I want you to come in me," Victor said - no stuttering, no resistance, just a worshipful breath of air against Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri's spine jerked and he thrust in hard, his cock slipping through the mess and then adding to it, marking Victor inside and out.

He moved first, crawling backward on the bed. Chris groaned and slid Victor over onto his side, chuckling when Victor groped for him, reeling him back in so Victor could wind his limbs around Chris like an octopus.

"He usually does that to me," Yuuri said. "I guess this time you were closer."

"He always does this after he plays hard," Chris said, rubbing a fond hand over the cheek of Victor's ass. "We wore him out."

Victor was a mess, covered in sweat and spit and lipstick and come, his hair everywhere, his thighs slick. Yuuri crawled in behind him anyway, shaping himself to Victor's back, his soft cock resting on the wet, sticky skin of one of Victor's thighs. He kissed the back of Victor's neck, listening to him hum contentedly.

"I don't know why you were nervous," Chris said. "It's like a switch flips in you, and you go from your usual meek little self to something entirely different as soon as you've got him on his knees."

"I didn't know how to make him tell me what he wanted," Yuuri said. "I was afraid I'd do something he didn't like, and he'd take it anyway because it was what I wanted. I want Victor to enjoy himself, too."

"Done," Victor said sleepily. "Chris taught you all my tricks."

"Not all of his tricks, but the important one." Chris stroked his fingers through Victor's hair, soft affection in his eyes as he looked down at Victor's closed eyes, beads of tears still clinging to his lashes. "The rest of them, you can figure out on your own."

"You sure you'll be able to skate your program?" Yuuri asked, poking Victor in the side.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Victor mumbled, trying to sound arch but only coming off as lazily content. "I know what I can take."

"I'll hold you to that. If you lose because we ruined you, you'll just have to skate a whole other season anyway."

Victor groaned, shaking his head. "Yuuri, you're killing me. I'm an old man."

"You're not old," Chris said, chuckling. "Though I suppose this means this will be my last chance to beat you for gold?"

"That gold is mine," Yuuri said, hugging Victor closer because Victor was his, too.

Chris laughed outright. "I'll order room service, shall I? Maybe in the meantime we can get this one to move."

"No," Victor said, half-asleep and stubborn. "Moving will happen in the morning."

In the end, they were late to practice, and Yuuri spent the day watching Victor wobble on his landings. Yakov kept glaring daggers at him, like he knew why Victor was botching his program even while he smiled goofily at anyone who happened to look his way. Yuuri tried not to blush very hard. Chris had no such reserve, and seemed to toss a suggestive comment at Victor, or Yuuri, or both, whenever they came near each other. That night, they piled into Victor and Yuuri's room again - this time to eat room service and watch a movie to settle their tension before competition the next day. The last remaining worry that things would turn awkward was assuaged, their ease the same as it had always been.

The next day, as they watched Chris skate off the ice and got ready for Yuuri to give one last performance of Yuri on Ice, Victor looked refreshed. He landed all his jumps in warm-ups. Nerves were spitting under Yuuri's skin as he took off his skate guards and handed them to Victor.

"I'll be watching," Victor said. "Give me something to beat."

Yuuri did. He landed his final quad flip flawlessly, after skating flawlessly, and knew when he met Victor's eyes that he'd thrown down the gauntlet.

 _Neptune_ was a gorgeous piece of music, and Victor skated it like he was one with the ice. Languorous spins, elongated, stretched-out choreography, jumps that made you gasp with how sudden the takeoff came. His costume was stunning too, a glittering blue-green ombre from his shoulders down to his ankles, winking with tiny crystals like bits of clinging ice. Yuuri couldn't think of a single time he'd seen Victor skate more beautifully.

He came out of his final spin into his ending pose, both hands lifted above his head to the sky, like he was calling for even God to witness him, see him, be surprised at what he could do. The crowd exploded, flowers and plushies pelting the ice as the blinding flash of a thousand cameras lit up all around him. Yuuri held his arms open for Victor as he skated back to the boards, breathing heavily, and they wound around each other like they'd been separated for hours instead of minutes.

"Ready?" Victor asked, and they walked to the kiss & cry.

Yuuri was still dumbfounded when they walked back out, staggering in a daze with Victor's hand on his waist. Half a point. Five tenths of a point. Five tenths and seven one-hundredths of a point. Technically it rounded up to a whole point, but all Yuuri could see was that half a point, and the tiny pixelated one next to his name.

"Yuuri, you did it," Victor said, lips warm against his ear. "I knew you could do it."

"You aren't mad I beat you?" Yuuri asked, still too shocked to give in to the fluttery feeling of achievement in his stomach.

"As your competitor, of course I would have liked to beat you," Victor said, pensive. "As your coach, of course I'm thrilled, because you've done what you set out to do. And as your boyfriend..." he leaned in very close, lowering his voice. "I want you to fuck me with your gold medal on."

Yuuri stared at him, a blush crawling up his face, deaf to the polite official trying to convince him he needed to skate out to the podium with Victor and Yurio - extremely put out to not only get bronze but to have been _ignored_ for the entire time they were in Boston - to accept his medal.

He squeezed Victor's hand, smiling back at him, and reflected as they took the ice together that he might have created a monster when he insisted that Victor ask for what he wanted.

It was a good thing he didn't mind.


End file.
